The Dare
by SpontaneousFairy
Summary: Musa and the girls dare Stella to wear an outfit less than thirty dollars, and on a date with Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

"Hearts are meant to be broken by _love_" –H.I.M

"Bloom, what should I wear for my date with Brandon?" Stella asked

"Come on Stell. we all know Brandon will still like you no matter what you wear." Bloom said moaning ( All of the Winx girls had gone over this with Stella)

" _But Bloom darling, I know Brandon will like me no matter what I wear but what would I be without fashion?" Stella said as if explaining everything._

"_Stell. you would be well.." Bloom started but didn't go on._

"_Your very nice, kind self." Flora said saving Bloom._

" _What are you guys talking about?" Tecna asked as she walked into the room._

"_They were just telling me what I would be without fashion." Stella said a-matter-oh-factly._

"_Oh that's easy Stella would be just like any normal person, well to be honest all of us are normal people and all." Tecna stated_

"_You know what I think? Stella would be nothing without fashion. Now can we end this?" Musa said annoyed._

"_You see?" Stella said with an ,I told you so look. Everyone sighed partly from the conversation ending and …._

"_Hello? It's Brandon, is Stella ready?" Brandon's voice said. Stella gasped realizing she was not ready. " One Sec Brandon" Bloom said._

"_Hey Stella I dare you to wear an outfit that costs less than $30" Musa whispered. _

"_No way!" Stella almost yelled_

"_Stell. this will prove there is more to you than fashion. Not that you have to prove anything." Bloom said. Flora quickly added in the last part._

" _If you don't just tell Brandon to come in right now." Musa said daringly_

"_Okay, fine." Stella mumbled and walked to her room._

"_Anytime now Stella." Musa said_

"_Oh my GOD!" The girls said all together as Stella walked out of her room._


	2. Chapter 2

There's always reasons to make mistakes. Because then you do new mistakes next time. So they're beautiful mistakes.  
**Ville Valo from HIM**

**Sorry it's short, I'm working on two other fan fics…it can get hard…I'll update soon. Thanks KLEB for reviewing! **

Chapter 2

Stella came out wearing an old pair of jeans(the girls have never seen her in a pair of jeans, except shorts…) and a pink tank-top with a picture of a heart on it.

"Okayyyy..." Bloom said shocked. 

"Stella what…why.." Flora stuttered.

"Six words Your.Wearing.Pants.Oh.My.God." Layla said proudly.

"Shut.Up." Stella mumbled, brushing past the gawking faces.

"Brandon's outside…" Musa said smirking.

"I'm going." Stella said crossly.

"Who knew what she wore affected her mood." Tecna whispered.

Stella ignored her and opened the door.

"What the …." Brandon said shocked.

"What the what?" Stella asked sweetly.

"N..nothing…let's go." Brandon said confused. Stella followed Brandon out the door. The door closed loudly. "Oh my god. Has anyone seen Stella in a non-designer outfit?!" Bloom said, they all stifled a laugh.

Stella & Brandon

They walked out to the main gates, to Brandon's levabike.

"So, where are we going." Stella asked as Brandon got on the levabike.

"You'll have to see." He said grinning.

"Ugh, I hate surprises… ever since my father announced getting married to that…" Stella was cut off, by a kiss.

"Come on Cupcake, just forget all that. It's just us tonight." Brandon said as Stella got on the levabike.

"Okay…" Stella said, smiling.

Brandon started the levabike and drove off to who knows where.

**So, what do you think will happen? Please Review… well I would like people to, but I have no control over what you do. So, I'll rephrase it I would be happy if people reviewed. ******


	3. Chapter 3

So basically, I think music at its best can be everything. It can be totally stupid and very intellectual and emotional at the same time. I don't think all those things shut each other out.  
**Ville Valo From HIM**

**Alfea**

" What do you think they're doing now?" Bloom asked boardly.

"Let's check." Tecna said, opening her computer.

"What?" Layla asked curiously.

"I implanted a small camera on the guys' levabikes when I was helping Timmy with some recircuting work." Tecna said slyly.

"You're a genius Tecna." Bloom said smiling.

"That's what I hear." Tecna grinned.

"Play it already, I'm going to die of boredom over here." Musa said grumpily. Tecna logged on and put the computer down for everyone to watch.

**Brandon and Stella**

Stella held on to Brandon tightly as the levabike swerved through the forest ,avoiding the trees.

"Okay, I need to ask, where in the world are we going?" Stella asked voice filled with anxiety and curiosity.

"You'll have to see." Brandon said mischievously.

"Please." Stella pleaded, almost begging.

" Is the Princess of Solaria _begging_?" Brandon said astonishly amused.

" Moi? No, I'm just curious, that's all." Stella said defensively.

"Just curious? I was pretty sure I heard some pleading." Brandon said smiling.

"Let it go!" Stella said playfully and smacked the side of his head.

"That hurt." Brandon said, "So, what's up with the outfit?"

"I'm trying something new." Stella pouted, "Do you not like it?"

"I don't mind it, it's just a bit different that what I usually see. I was just wondering, that's all." Brandon shrugged. Stella, who was still holding on to Brandon slightly dug her fingernails into his shirt.

"So you do care about what I wear, does that affect how much you love me?" Stella asked, voice barely above a whisper. She felt Brandon's muscles tense, then relax.

"Stell. it's not that I don't love you, I was just wondering why your attire is different tonight." Brandon said stopping the levabike.

"You didn't answer my question. Does the way I dress affect how much you love me?" Stella asked, eyes fiery

"No, I love you the way you are its just…" Brandon said, and got off the levabike.

"Just what?" Stella asked bitterly, and got off the levabike with Brandon's help.

"Surprising, very surprising. It's just the clothes you wear are a part of you, I hardly ever see you in an outfit that does not express _you_." Brandon said, his hands on the sides of Stella's arms. Eyes gleaming with anger and deep confusion.

"Mmmm," Stella murmured, agreeingly.

"I just need to know what has changed, why you chose this outfit." Brandon said. Then Stella giggled a bit, and then burst into fits of laughter.

"What?" Brandon asked with a true look of confusion.

" It's just sort of funny how we are talking about clothes so seriously." Stella laughed , a bit astonished about what she just said. Brandon chuckled a bit too. Then, Stella leaned on Brandon, who was now sitting on a rock.

"So, where are we going?" Stella asked and looked up into Brandon's brown eyes. Brandon chuckled lightly.

"I don't know." Brandon said plainly.

"You…you don't _know_?" Stella asked gapingly.

"I was just joking, I know exactly where we are going." Brandon said. Stella slightly nudged Brandon a bit. Brandon got up and Stella groaned unagreeable. Finally Stella got up and followed Brandon, they were headed towards the woods.

**What will happen on the rest of Stella and Brandon's date? How will the rest of the Winx girls react as they watch their friend's date?**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, for us, it's always better not to have too many expectations and to just go with the flow because then it's always a big plus no matter what happens

Well, for us, it's always better not to have too many expectations and to just go with the flow because then it's always a big plus no matter what happens.  
**Ville Valo form HIM**

**With Stella and Brandon (Stella's POV)**

Warmth. I pictured Brandon and I having a picnic, watching the sunset. Not my favorite activity, being on the ground but it didn't seem to matter. I was with the love of my life. Ow. I felt something nudge me, I quickly brushed it away, lost in the sweet, sweet time. Another nudge. Fine. I groggily slipped into reality, and with a flutter of my eyes I was re-awakened into the real world.

**Normal POV**

"Stella, Stell, wake up. Your strangling me." Brandon choked, Stella was hugging the breath out of him.

"Ughh…." Stella groaned, she lifted her head and slightly loosening her grip around Brandon.

"Come on, we're here, cupcake." Brandon responded, skillfully getting off the levabike, while making sure Stella didn't drop.

"Okay," Stella said, she finally made herself wake up and get off the levabike. Stella looked up to find that they were on a huge mountain, over viewing the glorious skies of magix. She gasped.

"What do you think?" Brandon asked, hoping Stella would be happy with his choice for their date.

"It reminds me of Solaria," Stella said, a tear in her eye.

"Yeah," Brandon responded and slipped his arm around Stella's waist. " It sort of does."

"I wonder what the girls are doing right now." Stella mused, melting in Brandon's arms.

**Alfea**

"How romantic." Flora said, highly absorbed in Stella and Brandon's date.

"Yeah, the sad thing is, is that Timmy has barely ever been _that_ romantic with me." Tecna said a bit sadly.

"Ha, Rivin is not that much of a romantic either. The best he's done was fight over me with Nabu. But there were other things too…" Musa snorted.

"Sky is _always _romantic, last week we went on a carriage ride in Magix, then we…" Bloom stated, trailing off.

"Bloom, we don't need to hear how romantic Sky is. Let's just try to have _fun_ tonight." Layla said, cutting Bloom off.

"Geesh Layla, what's with you tonight." Bloom yawned. Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing Layla was right to say what she said. Bloom talks about Sky almost _every_ night.

**Brandon & Stella**

"Bran.?" Stella said, tiredly.

"Mmmm?" Brandon responded. They were lying on a blanket, watching the stars.

"What will we do next year when you guys are gone?" Stella asked, she sounded quite small then, she snuggled closer to Brandon.

"Well, I can guarantee that I will visit you every weekend. We could email, and call each other." Brandon said.

"But, what if….what if you find someone else, someone more suitable for you." Stella said.

"Ha! If I did, it would probably be some spell. You're the only girl for me." Brandon said brightly.

"That's what I'm worried about, the spell part anyway." Stella responded and sat up.

"Come on Stell , if that ever happened Sky will slap my memory back." Brandon said concerned. She stared at Brandon, her light brown eyes sparkling with happiness. Stella laid back on the blanket, and turned on her side, facing Brandon. She gently leaned in and kissed him. When she drew back to look at his face he was grinning.

"We should get back, Griselda will kill me if I'm late." Stella sighed. She slowly moved her self up and soon stood on the ground. Brandon soon followed. They walked to the levabike and they zoomed back to the guarded grounds of Alfea.

**Alfea**

"We'd better get this equipment cleaned up." Tecna sighed. Bloom had fallen asleep on the couch and there was no waking her. Flora was half asleep in the chair next to the couch and Musa was listening to her ipod. Layla on the other hand was in a totally different room, Tecna had been the only one to watch the end. And she swore herself to secrecy.

Stella arrived at Alfea about half an hour later with a huge smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" Layla mumbled, half asleep.

"Brandon and I had the most romantic date." Stella sighed dreamily.

"Cool, but could you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." Bloom muttered crossly.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Stella asked puzzled.

"Look at the clock." Musa said.

"Eleven o'clock." Stella said slowly, carefully pronunciating the time, "Oh, then, good night darlings."

She walked in a gait that showed perkiness and dramatically closed the doors behind her. In her bedroom you could hear the ruffling through a wardrobe, and a swishing of the hanger on the rack.

"Same old Stella." Musa sighed.

"But, she seemed …changed." Flora stated.

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess so…" Musa said, and laid back down.

Alfea was quiet and still, and when the sun approached the world seemed to wake again.

**So, I think this is going to be the last chapter. Tell me what you think, review please. Thank you for reviewing the story, for those who did. It encoureged me to write...or should I say type. But anyway, thanks.-SpontaneousFairy**


End file.
